


Boldness Be My Friend

by StarsCrackedOpen (Misthia)



Series: Things Carried, Unseen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Soldiers, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clone Wars, Courage, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), POV CT-7567 | Rex, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Training (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthia/pseuds/StarsCrackedOpen
Summary: “When areyougoing to get a padawan, sir? Don’t all Jedi have to train one?” General Skywalker shot him a look.“Never.It’s notrequired.Besides, I’m busy enough fighting a war. The last thing I need is some untested youngling trailing after me.” He snorted. “Sounds like a good way to get killed.”Or: In which Rex meets his general’s new padawan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Things Carried, Unseen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839160
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	Boldness Be My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Something a little different this time. This is more Rex-centric.
> 
> So just for a little setup, for anyone who hasn’t watched the movie in a while — in the original Clone Wars movie, right before Ahsoka shows up, there’s a conversation between Anakin and Obi-Wan which establishes that Anakin is aware that Obi-Wan plans to take another padawan (or so he thinks) and doesn’t think it’s a great idea. Approximately 30 seconds later Ahsoka shows up and Star Wars is much better for it. So this story starts a little before that, though I’m placing it second in the series here as it’s sort of a stylistic outlier.
> 
> Again, I’m not 100% satisfied with this one in spots, so I might end up tightening it up later.

* * *

_“Boldness be my friend!”_

_-William Shakespeare, Cymbeline, Act I, Scene VI_

* * *

Christophsis was not Rex’s favorite planet, but when they’d landed he’d thought to himself, _at least it isn’t Geonosis_.

That said, this campaign was becoming such an utter mess that he was starting to think marching across the sandpits of the latter might be preferable. Studying the holomap with General Skywalker, they tried to plan their next steps. In truth, what they _needed_ was their cruiser to return with reinforcements and fresh troops. They’d beaten back the Seppies, but it had been too easy. The enemy would be back, and soon.

While they mulled over the situation, General Kenobi joined them with word that the cruiser was en route. General Skywalker looked up from where he was bent over the map. “Finally, some good news.” Kenobi nodded in agreement.

“I also expect my new padawan to arrive on this cruiser as well.”

General Skywalker started at that, straightening and turning to General Kenobi. “Wait. You—you’re getting another padawan? Here? _Now?_ ”

The older man appeared unfazed by General Skywalker’s open surprise. “Yes. You’ve been knighted. The war has wreaked havoc on our numbers, and there are many initiates who are ready to begin their padawan training.”

Skywalker looked skeptical. “Yeah, but — starting them off in a _war zone_? In the middle of a campaign? Initiate training won’t have them ready for this.”

Kenobi smiled benevolently. “The Jedi tradition of training a padawan has continued through many wars for a thousand generations. It will continue through this one as well.”

Skywalker sighed, clearly unconvinced. “I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

Kenobi’s serene smile didn’t budge. “Anakin, you really should think about accepting a padawan as well.”

The general looked at Kenobi as though he’d grown a second head. “ _Me?_ You’re joking.”

“Think about it, at least.” He eyed Skywalker appraisingly. “The council will take it into account when considering you for the rank of master.” General Skywalker pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as Kenobi left. Rex turned to his commander.

“When _are_ you going to get a padawan, sir? Don’t all Jedi have to train one?” The general shot him a look.

“Like I told you before — _never_. It’s not _required_. Besides, I’m busy enough fighting a war. The last thing I need is some untested youngling trailing after me.” He snorted. “Sounds like a good way to get killed.”

* * *

A day later Commander Tano had flown in, bright and colorful and enthusiastic, and simply wouldn’t _let_ the general dismiss her. When she had told him he was stuck with her and called him — to Rex’s private and everlasting amusement — “Skyguy,” the general’s face was so utterly _shocked_ that Rex had burst out laughing before catching himself. Even in the face of Skywalker’s obvious ire, the kid hadn’t so much as blinked. She’d smiled at his annoyance and gave as good as she got.

Rex was frankly impressed by her fearlessness. He hadn’t met many Jedi apprentices, but none of the ones he had would have ever dared to be so... _bold_.

With a glare at Rex that could cut through plastisteel, the general had sent the youngling — _padawan_ , as she had mumbled insistently — off with him in retribution. Rex supposed he’d earned that.

When the kid had asked if she technically outranked him, he’d stiffened a little, gauging her intent — as any good soldier would gauge an unknown element. He’d answered carefully, truthfully, and her response spoke volumes.

Rex didn’t need Jedi abilities to sense that what she wanted, _badly_ , was to prove herself. It poured off of the kid in waves. When the shield needed to be taken out, she’d turned and trotted off to cross enemy lines without flinching. The general had had to lengthen his stride to catch up with her, hissing something Rex couldn’t quite make out.

And in the end she _had_ done a good job, for a first time on the battlefield. He’d told her so. She had beamed at him and the general, and it was easy to forget she was actually older than Rex.

To be fair, Rex didn’t know much about her species, but he thought they aged about like non-cloned humans did. That seemed to bear out, looking at her slight, gangly form. In spite of her courage, she looked too young and too spindly, almost fragile in the midst of all the chaos around them.

Privately, Rex thought General Skywalker might have a good point about sending younglings — or fresh padawans — into a war. But it wasn’t his place to say.

* * *

Later, back on the cruiser, he was crossing the catwalk above the cargo bay with General Skywalker when they heard a now-familiar voice.

The general stopped and looked down. He tilted his head towards the lower level, where his new apprentice was talking animatedly with Cal, Tick, and Slim. “What do you think?”

Rex looked back at him, solemn and measuring. “Permission to speak freely, General?”

At Skywalker’s nod, one side of Rex’s mouth curled into a smile. “I like her. She’s got spirit.” The general crossed his arms and scowled.

“That _spirit_ nearly got me _killed_ on Christophsis.” He sighed. “She’s brave, I’ll give her that. _Reckless_ , but brave.”

Rex, wisely, did not point out the fact that the general himself held a similar reputation outside of the 501st. Skywalker went on.

“She does have potential.” He shook his head. “Which is good, because if they’d sent me a youngling who could barely swing a saber...” The general shrugged, trailing off. “I don’t think I could do it. Maybe Obi-Wan could, but not me.”

“ _Can_ your apprentices be...reassigned?” Rex didn’t know quite how it worked, and truthfully, that was fine by him. What little he knew of Jedi customs seemed pointlessly complex, not that he’d ever share that view with any of _them_.

General Skywalker sighed. “They can be, but it’s rare.” He frowned. He looked contemplative for a moment before continuing a little more quietly. “It usually only happens when their master dies.”

Rex got the sense there was something underpinning General Skywalker’s words that he was missing, but that was nothing new — the general tended to play things close to the chest. Besides, he knew that his general’s old master was Kenobi, who was alive and well. The general shook his head as if to clear it, and Rex deadpanned.

“I hope you’re not planning on dying on us, sir.”

His general smirked, whatever shade had taken him having passed. “Are you kidding? I’m planning to live forever.” He sighed, the smirk softening into something slightly more genuine. “So I guess I’m stuck with her.”

The echo of the kid’s words didn’t go unnoticed. This time, Rex managed to hide his smile.

* * *

Rex had found a quiet corner of the cruiser to clean his blaster and was fully engrossed in that when a voice cut through his reverie.

“Captain?”

Rex turned to find the little commander standing in the doorway, looking...worried? He reflexively stood to attention, wondering what was going on and if he should be concerned. “Commander.”

She shook her head and waved a hand, “No, you don’t have to — I mean, at ease, or, um...” She trailed off, looking at the floor. Rex relaxed into a more natural stance, and looked at her curiously. After a moment she looked up at him and spoke.

“I — I wanted to say I was sorry.”

Rex managed not to let the surprise show on his face. A Jedi apologizing to a clone was almost unheard of. Further, he couldn’t think _why_ she felt she had to. “...Sir?”

She looked a little uncertain. “Back on Christophsis — when I asked about outranking you — I didn’t think about how it would sound.” She shook her head. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Rex blinked.

“I’m glad to be assigned to Master — I mean, _General_ Skywalker, and serve with the 501st. And I...didn’t want to start out on the wrong foot.”

Rex just stood there for a moment, not really sure what to do. Nothing in his training had covered what to do if your Jedi general’s new apprentice sought you out to apologize, thinking they’d _hurt your feelings_.

But there she was, still looking contrite and clearly waiting for him to say something.

“It’s...all right, sir.” The words felt strange in his mouth. “I...wasn’t offended. I understood what you meant.”

Relief was plain on her face.

As the new apprentice stood there looking awkward, Rex realized she really _was_ still a kid — even older than him as she undoubtedly was. He remembered his early days in the field, his missteps and uncertainties, in spite of the fact that he was literally _bred_ for it. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“Everyone starts out green. It gets easier.”

She nodded, her eyes wide and fixed on him. She was listening attentively, and Rex went on.

“We’re glad to have you join us. The 501st is the best legion in the GAR, if I do say so myself. General Skywalker is a good commander, and a good man.”

The kid — Ahsoka — seemed heartened, a little more relaxed. The corners of her mouth tugged up. Rex hesitated a moment, and then took a more familiar tone.

“Besides, kid,” he said, nodding at her lekku, bone-white and vividly striped with 501st blue. “You came wearing the right colors.”

Her smile was brilliant.

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think! Good, bad, or otherwise. Comments make my day.


End file.
